Of Christmas and other difficult stuff
by Otaku-Sama
Summary: Christmas time, when you want to be with your loved ones... a short, silly, and pointless Rukato.


Of Christmas and other difficult stuff  
  
By Otaku-Sama  
  
Christmas Eve. Joy to the world. White snowflakes falling. Colorful lights everywhere.  
  
"Excuse me-make way-sorry, ma'am-excuse me-excuse me"  
  
....and late buyers.  
  
The goggled pre-teen gasped, wheezed, stuttered and fumbled his way across the sea of people, barely managing to keep intact the small Christmas present on his hands.  
  
"Oh boy, I hope Ruki likes this holographic Sakuyamon card...I blew five months of savings for this..."  
  
Takato, when he fantasized about the possible reaction that his red headed friend would have, produced a silly grin and a small blush, and his Ruki-addled brain ceased some minor tasks, such as navigation and balance.  
  
So, it wasn't much of a surprise when he tripped on his own feet, fell forward, and smashed onto someone else, sending the two of them to pay their respects to the sidewalk.   
  
"Owch!! Darn, that hurts-hey!! My present!! Where is -oh no!!"  
  
Oh no indeed, for Takato saw how his incredibly costly holographic Sakuyamon card fell down a nearby manhole, along with another small gift-wrapped package.  
  
"Aaargh!!! My gift!!! Stupid Goggle head, look what you did!!"  
  
Takato gasped and turned towards the person he had tripped on. Yep, it was his dream girl the Redheaded Digi Queen, alright.  
  
"Of all the idiotic, dumb, retarded, and just plain stupid things, you just had to klutz up on me!!"  
  
"Gah-gah-gah- I-I'm sooo sorry, Ruki-Cha-I mean, Ruki!! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Of course you didn't mean to!! You're just a walking accident, that's all!!!"  
  
Now, Takato is damn easy-going -even pathologically so- but season stress can take it's toll on anybody.  
  
"Now wait a damn minute!! I apologized already, you don't need to chew off my head, darn it!!"  
  
"I'll chew off your head as long as I want to, Gogglehead!!"  
  
"Shut up, Ice Queen!"  
  
"You shut up, bird brains!"  
  
"No, you shut up, carrot top!"  
  
"Goof-up!"  
  
"Tomboy!"  
  
"Daisuke Wanna-Be!!"  
  
"Miyako on steroids!!"  
  
"Grrr!! Get lost, Gogglehead!!"  
  
"Same to you, Digi-Queen!!"  
  
Said that, both pissed-off tamers turned around sharply and walked away towards their respective homes, no tlooking back. And that was too bad, because they could've seen the other slumping down and sighing deeply...  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Takato sat there, looking at the window, figuring new ways to call himself Baka. 45 so far...  
  
"Man... now I blew it up... Ruki's right, I'm a Goof-up... I wish I could make it up to her..."  
  
"Takato, son? Want to help us bake some Christmas cookies? You can have some to give to your friends!"  
  
"Uh? Hey, mom, that's a great idea!! You're the bestest mom in the whole whole world!!"  
  
Mie just blinked. Lord, her son was so enthusiastic sometimes!!  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Ruki sat there, looking at the window, figuring new ways to call herself a moron. 236 so far...  
  
"...stupid, stupid, stupid!! You just had to go Akane Tendo on him, did you!? Goggle's right, I'm such a tomboy... I wish I could make it up to him..."  
  
"Granddaughter? Do you want to help us make my special Christmas hot cocoa recipe? You can have some on a thermos for your friends!"  
  
"... actually, that's a good idea, grandma. Thanks."  
  
Seiko just blinked. Lord, her granddaughter said "thanks"!  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
An hour later, two figures walked down the snowy paths on Shinjuku Park, unknowingly on direct collision course. See? They're almost there... three.. two... one...  
  
"Eeeps! Ruki! Whatcha doing here?!"  
  
"..I could ask you the same, Goggles..."  
  
Takato fidgeted a bit, eyes downcast and hands behind his back.  
  
"...well.... I wanted to say I'm sorry... y-you know... for making you lose your gift... a-and for saying all that nasty stuff... and... and I'm really really sorry..."  
  
"..aaah...'s okay, Goggles... and... and I'm sorry too. But don't tell anyone I said that, got it?!"  
  
"Heheheh, my lips are sealed!"  
  
They both smiled at each other, and sat on a nearby bench that was under a small wooden roof.  
  
"...he-hey, Ruki... want so-some cookies...? I helped baking them..."  
  
"..Mh-hmm... thanks... have some hot cocoa."  
  
"Wow, thanks, Ruki!! Mmh, this cocoa tastes great!!"  
  
"Mh-hm. Your cookies ain't bad either."  
  
They kept silent for a minute, just watching the snowflakes slowly drifting down, enjoying some cookies and cocoa, and each other's company.  
  
"...Merry Christmas, Ruki..." softly said the goggled one, smiling softly, while his eyes sparkled with an unknown spark.  
  
"...Merry Christmas, Goggles..." answered the red tressed one, not smiling at all, but sharing the same spark on her violet orbs.  
  
And they sat, ate cookies, and drank cocoa. And were happy. 


End file.
